iKnow Your Secret
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: Guilty pleasures are something everyone has. No one ever wants to let their friends know some things they secretly love and just what are Sam and Freddie's secrets, you ask? Find out! Also Read & Review.


**iKnow Your Secret**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy, my thirtieth Sam and Freddie Future Fan Fiction! ;-)**

Guilty pleasures are something everyone has whether it's singing in shower or having a candy bar in your night stand that you eat at midnight. No one ever wants to let their friends know some things they secretly love, otherwise it could mean total embarrassment. Sam and Freddie have guilty pleasures of their own. Of course, after eight years of marriage and two kids, they still like to keep a couple possibly perturbed habits a secret. Now you may think you know Sam and Freddie's vices. For example, Freddie's may be the newest technological device out there. Sam's is definitely food, but there's more to them than just that.

Sam was busy in the kitchen preparing recipes for her hit show on the Food Channel _Italian Made Easy_. Freddie walks in the room with the kids.

"Hey Sam," Freddie begins.

She looks up from her pile of papers, "Yeah Babe?"

"I'd figure I'll take the kids to the park, so you could some work done," He replies.

Sam asks pointedly, "Well, when have I ever liked work or effort?"

"Mama," Her four-year daughter Bella starts out in a reprimanding tone.

Her seven-year old son Chris adds, "You finish those recipes and _then _you can come to the park with Dad, Bella, and me."

"H-h-hey, who's the parent here you two," Sam reminds with a scoff.

Chris answers his mom, "You."

"_And _Daddy," Bella continues gesturing to her father.

Sam groans, "Ugh, I swear these kids have more of the 'responsible Benson gene' in them."

"But they have of the 'Puckett appetite' in them, and they do have a point Sam," He remarks.

She relents, "Nyeh, Okay go have fun."

"Alright guys c'mon we'll be back in an hour Sam," Freddie says as he kisses his wife goodbye.

Chris says grossed out by his parents, "My eyes! I don't need a visual."

"Aww it's cute when Mama and Daddy kiss," Bella coos.

Her brother sighs, "Maybe 'cause they're married and old."

"Hey we're thirty. Not old!" Sam and Freddie exclaim in unison.

"Kissing's cute," Bella point outs.

Chris explains, "You didn't think that when CJ Gibson kissed you on the playground, your boyfriend!"

"What? She is too young to be kissing anyone! I mean she's only four." Freddie freaks out.

Sam reassures, "Relax, Freddie it was just a quick peck on the lips to see if he would get cooties."

"I don't care. We didn't have our first kiss 'til we were fifteen. At four, I was still in the cootie phase." Freddie says angrily.

Chris taunts, "Someone's getting in trouble."

"Am not!" Bella retorts.

Chris responds, "Are too!"

Sam does this loud whistle when the kids start fighting inaudibly. "Enough children! Freddie relax and I thought you guys were going to the park."

"We will. Isabella Ava Benson, no dating. No boys for…'til college." Freddie tells his daughter.

Bella says shocked, "For 'til college… What! Who are you Uncle Spencer?"

"I'm surprised your dad didn't say 'til she was my age." Sam mutters under her breath to her son.

Chris at first whispers back, then says, "I know right. Hey Dad!"

"Christopher Fredward Benson, don't you start!" Sam disciplines.

Freddie sighs, "Oh, we'll discuss this later. Let's just go the park like we planned."

"Finally!" the kids yell together.

Sam waves goodbye after giving her kids a kiss, "You kids have fun! And guys go easy on your dad!"

"Later Cutie We'll back in an hour or so!" Freddie yells from outside their house.

Sam thinks, "Maybe some quiet will do me some good. Hmm I could make a twist on a pork roast."

Sam starts cooking. Then being typical Sam she gets bored easily, so first she looks around. No one's around. She turns on some music. She sings, dances, and eats, while she cooks at home. Sam doesn't want anyone to discover her little secret though, even her own husband Freddie. However, a really good songs plays on her Pearpad. "In His Kiss" by Aretha Franklin and Sam starts singing along

Does he love me?  
>I wanna know!<br>How can I tell if he loves me so?

(Is it in his eyes?)  
>Oh no! You need to see!<br>(Is it in his size?)  
>Oh no! You make believe!<br>If you wanna know  
>If he loves you so<br>It's in his kiss!  
>(That's where it is!)<p>

(Oh yeah! Or is it in his face?)  
>no girls! It's just his charms!<br>(In his warm embrace?)  
>no girls! That's just his arms!<br>If you wanna know  
>If he loves you so<br>It's in his kiss!  
>(That's where it is!)<br>Oh yeah! It's in his kiss!  
>(That's where it is!)<p>

Oh, oh, oh, honey !  
>Squeeze him tight!<br>Find out what you wanna know!  
>promise love, and if it really is,<br>It's there in his kiss! 

Sam sings and dances while munching on bits of food she's cooking, but she didn't see Freddie and the kids there standing right behind. She noticed when she spun around.

"Hey guys!" Sam greets awkwardly, a little embarrassed

Freddie laughs, "Oh, so this is what you like to when we're not home huh?"

"What are you talking about?" She denies adamantly.

"It's there in his kiss," Freddie and the kids sing a brief lyric of that song in harmony.

Sam gulps, "Oh you guys saw that?"

"Yep and the little dance move, Mom" Chris

Bella cheers, "Sing more Mama please!"

"Well I haven't you sing in a long time babe. Still got it though," Freddie compliments.

Sam says cockily, "I know. Let's just keep this amongst ourselves though alright?"

"Okay," The kids say with a laugh

Later the Bensons sit down a family dinner. Sam and Freddie go to their usual routine. First, they get the kids in their pajamas. Then, the kids brush their teeth. Next up, is usally a bedtime story. Eventually, Chris and Bella drift off to sleep. Their parents do some chores and sooner than later head up to bed themselves. Sometimes they watch TV or sometimes they just talk. Freddie changes into some, while Sam is too lazy to get changed at the moment and just lays in bed with her jeans and boots still on.

Freddie asks while he takes off his shirt, "Aren't you gonna get ready for bed Babe?'

"In a sec," She responds simply.

He inquires with a cocky half-smirk gesturing to his six-pack abs, "Admiring the view there?"

"Ha! You wish! Don't get cocky, Benson. I wanna talk to you about something," Sam mentions.

Freddie sighs, "Uh-oh, someone's using her serious voice. What do you wanna talk about, Babe."

"I wanna know.." Sam starts out.

Freddie interrupts, "What'chu wanna know?"

"Well, if you'd let me finish my sentence I'd tell you," Sam quips.

Freddie apologizes, "Sorry."

"Okay there Benson, you know my little guilty pleasure, so I wanna know. What yours?" Sam asks.

Freddie inquires confused, "What's my what?"

"Your guilty pleasure? Your secret?" Sam clarifies.

Freddie scoffs, "Like you don't know."

"I really don't know." She answers.

He coerces, "Okay, you gotta promise you won't mention this to anyone or on your show."

"Alright. Alright I promise. Tell me!" Sam demands.

Freddie reminds, "You remember when we saw Risky Business?"

"No way you pull a Tom Cruise and dance around in your boxers when the kids and I aren't home!" Sam figures out as she says with a laugh.

Freddie nods slightly embarrassed.

"You gonna get ready for bed? It's getting late there Benson." Freddie mentions to his wife who still has her makeup and jeans on.

Sam teases, "You gettin' tired there ole man? It's only 11:00."

"No, but we do have work in the morning at 5am." Freddie states.

Sam goes to their bathroom and washes off her makeup. Then she changes into something more comfortable.

Sam sighs, "Mm you know how Carly and I went shopping today?"

"Yeah, what did you get?" Freddie questions.

Sam replies as she walks out in a sexy white negligee, "This. It's from Build-A-Bra."

"I see that. It's nice on you." Freddie comments stoically.

He pulls Sam over to him and he grabs and kisses her.

Sam gasps as he kisses her body, "So.."

"So.. wanna go to sleep at midnight?" Freddie says suggestively.

Sam moans a little and goes, "That works."

"Okay." He murmurs as he kisses her collarbone and turns out the light.

Sam and Freddie have a little Mommy and Daddy time as quiet as possible to not wake the kids The next morning after starting work from home at 5AM, Chris and Bella wake up to the aroma of pancakes, eggs, and bacon around 7AM.

Chris yawns, "Hey Mom. Dad. What was all that noise last night?"

"Oh um.. Daddy and I had a.. pillow fight," Sam makes up.

Bella wonders, "Who won?"

"We both did." Freddie says as he clears his throat.


End file.
